Adios Marvin
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Por error Marvin destruye cosas de la familia, y provoca que se enojen con el y le griten, después de eso Marvin se va a Klooton y ahí tendrá que enfrentar a viejos enemigos que querrán destruirlos, al mismo tiempo que debe proteger a Brianna y a su novio Jake quienes viajaron con el por error
1. Mama Liz

Adiós Marvin

Capítulo 1: Mamá Liz

Todo era un día normal en la casa de los Forman (normal para ellos), Teri salió con Brianna al centro comercial, Bon había ido a comprar un auto nuevo, el abuelo dormía, Henry veía la televisión con Marvin y Liz cocinaba la cena, o lo intentaba ya que no había gas y tenía que calentar el pavo y la lasaña.

-Marvin, puedes venir cariño- Hablo la rubia desde la cocina.

-Claro mamá Liz, en que te ayudo- Menciono -por cierto te vez muy linda con tu vestido- Dijo el alíen, al darse cuenta de que la mujer llevaba un vestido color verde hasta las rodillas que se veía muy costoso.

-No hay gas y necesito que calientes la lasaña y el pavo para la cena de esta noche, con tu dedo de calor- Pidió Liz

-Claro, solo dame la comida y lo haré- Después de decir eso Liz le paso el pavo a Marvin y lo calentó al punto exacto. –Una pregunta, ¿Por qué la cena?-

-Es porque hoy vendrá el novio de Teri a cenar-

-Oh debe ser ese, Fred, ese chico es raro- Luego de decir eso fue con la lasaña y cuando iba a calentarlo tropezó y con su dedo caliente toco el vestido de la mujer y comenzó a incendiarse.

-¡Marvin, ayúdame!- Grito con desesperación la señora Forman

-¡Tranquila, mamá Liz!- Marvin no sabía que hacer así que le lanzo una cubeta con agua a Liz que solo logro arruinar su maquillaje y su peinado. -¡Henry, auxilio!- Grito el klootoniano y el menor de la familia tomo otra cubeta con agua y la lanzo al vestido que si se apago –Mamá Liz, lo lamento mucho, déjame arreglar el vestido-

-No me toques Marvin- La mujer se alejó de Marvin -¡Eres un torpe como puedes ser tan descuidado, tan torpe, tan IMBECIL!- Tras decir eso Liz se fue a cambiar dejando a Henry impresionado y a Marvin muy triste en la cocina.

-Henry, ¿soy un imbécil?- Pregunto el adolescente

-Claro que no, mi mamá se enojó por su vestido y la cena eso es todo, ya se le pasara- Contesto el pequeño hermano humano de Marvin.

-Está bien- Y después de eso Marvin fue a su cuarto.

_Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time. _

Marvin se despertó con el sonido de su celular al parecer, Jake (su novio) le llamo por teléfono:

_- Hola, Jakie, ¿Qué pasa?-_

_- Solo quería oírte Marvin, te extraño-_

_- Yo también, estoy triste-_

_- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Teri?-_

_- Queme el vestido de mi mamá, estoy triste y Teri esta con Brianna-_

_- ¿Cómo quemaste el vestido?-_

_- Puedes venir, aquí te explico todo-_

_- Ok, te veo allá en 45 minutos, adiós, te amo mi marcianito-_

_- Y yo a ti-_

Marvin se había declarado gay desde antes de la invasión klerg y cuando llego a la Tierra conoció a Jake un chico de su año y se enamoraron y comenzaron una relación que por supuesto fue aceptada por los Forman (excepto por el abuelo), y Jake también sabía que Marvin es un alíen. Así estuvo el joven acostado pensando en cómo pedirle perdón a Liz hasta que Teri llego y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Marvin me entere de lo que paso con mamá- Hablo la rubia

- Si me grito cosas horribles-

- ¿Qué te grito?-

- Que era torpe y un imbécil- Contesto el alíen comenzando a llorar

- Ya Marvin, no llores, ¿quieres que me quede?-

- No, creo que Jake está por llegar-

- Bueno adiós-

- Adiós- Y ahí se quedó de nuevo solo y recordando cómo conoció a Jake

_FLASHBACK:_

_- ¡Marvin apúrate o llegaremos tarde- Grito Teri mientras corrían por la calle_

_- ¡Ya llegamos!- Grito de regreso Marvin. Entraron y Marvin choco con un chico y cayó al suelo - ¡Auch!, caí sobre mis 2 ½ traseros, fíjate por donde vaaaaassss…- Marvin quedo atontado con el chico, era pelirrojo, media aproximadamente 1. 77 y tenía los ojos purpura._

_- Lo siento mucho, soy nuevo y no sé dónde está mi salón, por cierto me llamo Jake Becker-_

_- Mucho gusto yo me llamo Marvin Forman y esa que corre como loca es mi hermana Teri-_

_- ¡Te escuche!- Grito la rubia sin dejar de correr_

_-Ok. Sabes dónde queda el salón B303-_

_-Si es mi salón está en el piso de arriba, vamos-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de eso ellos y Teri se volvieron muy buenos amigos, al principio Marvin pensó que a Jake le gustaba Teri porque en todas sus salidas al cine o al centro comercial ellos 2 siempre se tomaban fotos juntos y el y Brianna quedaban fuera como mal trio, hasta que un día Jake invito a Marvin a comer hamburguesas y ahí mismo se le declaro y se volvieron novios y al otro día Marvin le conto su secreto a Jake y él lo tomo muy bien.

- ¡Lo tengo, ya sé cómo pedir perdón!- Grito a la nada mientras corría hacia la sala

Bueno ese es el primer capítulo y pienso hacerlo más largo, ya que originalmente iban a ser 9 capítulos pero se me ocurrieron más ideas para escribir. Publicare el segundo capítulo si me dejan un review.

Se despide Crazy-for-Cargan.


	2. Romance, papá Bob y el abuelo

Capitulo 2: Romance, papá Bob y el abuelo

- ¡Lo tengo, ya sé cómo pedir perdón!- Grito mientras corría hacia la sala. Cuando bajo vio a Henry y a Teri viendo "Jessie"- ¡Chicos ya sé cómo pedir perdón a mamá Liz!- Grito Marvin muy emocionado- Solo necesito a Brianna y a Jake-

- Claro, la llamare ahora mismo- Teri hablo y saco su celular para hablar con su amiga- Teri…Emergencia…Mi casa…Nada…Adiós. Listo vendrá en unos 20 minutos- Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta- Yo iré- La rubia abrió la puerta y encontró a Jake parado en el umbral- Hola Jake- La chica saludo a su cuñado y lo dejo pasar.

- ¿Qué hay Jake?- Saludo Henry

- ¿Qué hay Henry?- Jake regreso el saludo- Y hola marcianito- el pelirrojo se referia a Marvin.

- Hola Jake- Marvin lo saludo con un tierno beso en los labios

- Oye, ayer deje mi pulsera en tu cuarto- Jake hablo

- Claro vamos por ella- Ambos subieron a la habitación compartida de Marvin y Henry para buscar la pulsera, que obviamente Jake tenía en su bolsillo- ¿Dónde crees que esta?- Marvin iba a hablar más pero los labios de Jake, este a diferencia del que se dieron en la sala, estaba lleno de amor, pasión y un poco de lujuria.

- ¿Qué tal, si nos divertimos un poco?- Jake hablo con voz seductora.

**POV Marvin:**

Hay no, Jake quiere hacer "cosas de novios" de nuevo, no malentiendan a mí me gusta estar con Jake, solo que la última vez que lo hicimos no pude sentarme en 1 semana ½, quiero negarme porque este no es el momento, pero otra parte de mí quiere hacerlo con él, porque debo admitir que se ve muy sexy con pantalones ajustados, ¿qué le digo?

- ¿Soy sexy con pantalones ajustados?- Abrí los ojos como sorpresa- A veces piensas en voz alta- No de nuevo, primero cuando le dije lo de sus hermosos ojos el día que nos conocimos y ahora de nuevo- Aun recuerdo cuando me dijiste o más bien pensaste lo de mis ojos, era mi primer día.

**Flashback:**

_Marvin se encontraba mostrándole la escuela a Jake, pero el marciano no se concentraba bien, ya que solo miraba los bellos ojos purpura del pelirrojo._

_- Marvin- Hablo Jake_

_- Si, ¿qué pasa?- Marvin pregunto_

_- Te pregunte donde estaba la cafetería- _

_- Claro, sígueme- Caminaron hasta la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa para platicar, todo iba bien, pero Marvin no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Jake "Que ojos tan lindos tiene Jake, son tan bellos"- Gracias- Las palabras de Jake lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿De qué?- _

_- Por lo que dijiste de mis ojos- Marvin abrió los ojos como platos_

_- ¿Volví a pensar en voz alta?- El rubio decía al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba_

**Fin del flashback**

- Pero es la verdad, tus ojos son muy hermosos, ese color es único- Marvin hablaba mientras besaba a su novio

- ¿Nos divertimos?- Jake volvió a preguntar

- Solo, no seas rudo de nuevo- Marvin hablo y ambos se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, Jake comenzó a explorar la boca de Marvin con su lengua, todo era amor y pasión Jake le quito la playera a Marvin, pasaron los segundos y ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama de Henry, ambos estaban juntos, haciendo el amor, como si nada más existiera en la Tierra, eran uno solo o al menos hasta que Teri entro

- Marvin, Brianna ya, ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Teri grito al ver los que hacían los 2 chicos.

- ¡Teri, sal de aquí!- Marvin grito

- Lo siento, lo siento, los siento- Decía Teri mientras salía, minutos después ambos chicos salieron del cuarto vestidos y algo despeinados- ¿Por qué tardaron?

- ¿Creías que no íbamos a terminar?- Jake pregunto

- Ugh, son un asco- Teri se quejo

- Tú haces lo mismo con Fred- Marvin se quejo

- ¿Cómo sea? Vamos a bajar que ya llego Brianna- Los 3 bajaron a la sala donde se encontraban Henry y Brianna.

- Bien antes que nada, Henry debes lavar tus sabanas- Henry solo hizo un gesto de asco- Bueno para compensar a mamá Liz limpiaremos toda la casa, es decir vean este desorden- Era verdad toda la casa estaba desordenada, la sala tenia basura de frituras y refresco, la cocina aun tenia comida en el suelo- Oh y Teri, lamento arruinar la cena de hoy-

- No importa Marvin, fue un accidente, además la cena se recorrió para la próxima semana- Teri consolaba a su hermano

- Bien a limpiar se ha dicho- Brianna coloco un disco en la grabadora y comenzó la música

_Saw you leaning against that old record machine  
Saw the name of your band written on the marquee  
It's a full moon tonight so we gettin' rowdy  
Yeah, we gettin' rowdy, get-get-gettin' rowdy_

Feeling like I'm a high schooler sipping on a warm wine cooler  
Hot 'cause the party don't stop,  
I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hooters  
We been keepin' it PG but I wanna get a little frisky  
Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop,  
let me set you free

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar  
Steal some bubble from the corner meximart  
Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark  
Causing trouble in the dark, tr-tr-trouble in the dark

Feeling like a sabertooth tiger sipping on a warm Buddweiser  
Touch me and gimme that rush,  
better pack a toothbrush, gonna pull an all-nighter  
We been keepin' it Kosher, but I wanna get it on fo' sure  
Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop,  
baby, don't be scurred

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now

I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now

C'mon

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Al terminar la canción los 5 chicos habían acabado de limpiar toda la casa, excepto la habitación de Henry y Marvin, Henry había llevado a lavar sus sabanas y Marvin observo algo bajo la cama era una playera suya la intento sacar pero estaba atorada en una pata de la cama y estaba atorada y el marciano no la podía sacar. Mientras tanto en la entrada Bob llego en un lujoso auto del año, al instante todos salieron (menos Liz y Marvin), el abuelo hablo:

- Te dije que si juntábamos nuestros ahorros compraríamos algo bueno-

- Debo admitir que fue buena idea- Bob hablo mientras los demás admiraban el auto. En la habitación de Marvin el chico seguía jalando la playera y esta se rompió haciendo que Marvin saliera impulsado hacia atrás y cayó por la ventana de su cuarto

- ¡Cuidado abajo!- Marvin grito mientras caía por la ventana, para su ¿fortuna? Aterrizo en el auto de Bob

-¡Marvin!- Todos gritaron

- Estoy bien, perdón por lo del auto- Marvin se disculpó al bajar

-Tranquilo, con el dinero sobrante pagaremos la reparación- Hablo Bob, pero el auto comenzó a retroceder y cuando llego a la calle un tráiler lo choco- ¡Mi auto!- Gritaron el abuelo y Bob, ambos voltearon a ver a Marvin muy enojados- ¡ESTUPIDO!- Gritaron y fueron a ver como quedo el auto, Marvin solo entro a la casa corriendo y llorando.

Continuara…


End file.
